Un problema familiar
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Ve como familia D. le hace frente al primer amor del más pequeño –y asexuado- de sus hijos -LuNa- [AU]
1. familia dispareja, luffy no come

**Renuncia:** One Piece y sus personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Eiichirō Oda

**Clasificación:** K+

**Resumen:** Ve como familia D. le hace frente al primer amor del más pequeño –y asexuado- de sus hijos. LuNa MakinoXshanks y otros. AU

* * *

.

**Un problema familiar**

_Introducción: Una familia dispareja, ¡Luffy no come!_

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

Makino no era exigente, a sus treinta años, casada y dueña de la taberna más famosa de toda grandline, los detalles y algarabías no eran importantes para ella, excepto, cuando se trataba de **sus hijos**.

Su mente se traslada a una tarde de abril donde vio por primera vez a esos ojos bonitos e inocentes.

Trabajando a tiempo completo en los suburbios era su forma de sobrevivir, sin un titulo, ni apoyo solo quedaba aceptar los abusos de sus jefes, enterrando su frustración en un rincón oscuro de su alma para seguir adelante con su vida. Makino jamás se quejó de nada, hasta que los encontró.

Dos niños, uno de siete y otro de diez, ambos de cabello negro corriendo por el mercado seguidos de cerca por el carnicero que alzando la voz exigían que los detuvieran. Unos pequeños ladrones.

El mayor haciendo uso de una tubería de metal golpeo a algunos que se atrevían a detenerlos, haciéndose paso entre la multitud, la peli verde pudo distinguir que no era solo un acto de violencia sino era protección de las manos extrañas al que creía que era su hermano menor, a sus diez años ese pequeño niño era un halo de determinación, sin embargo no pudo detener a los guardias que se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

— ¡Luffy! ¡Corre! —le exigió el mayor mientras detenía a los adultos.

— ¡Nop! Me quedare contigo Ace —se impuso el menor sujetando fuertemente las tela de la camiseta de su hermano.

El nombrado Ace empujo a Luffy cerca donde se encontraba la tabernera, escondiéndolo de los guardias que le pisaban los talones, el corazón de Makino se encogió al ver como Ace era reducido sin la menor delicadeza y era empujado a una furgoneta donde se llevaban a los delincuentes. Suspiro, estos actos eran a diario donde ella vivía pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderla la crueldad de la gente, se encamino a donde había quedado el más pequeño para solo encontrarlo aguantándose los sollozos, aferrándose a una bolsa de plástico que llevaba unos cuantos pedazos de pan y carne.

Se agacho a su nivel y antes de poder hablarle una voz masculina la interrumpió.

— ¡Hey! no llores, eres un hombre

Frente a ella un hombre de aproximadamente su edad de cabello rojo enfundado por un simple sombrero de paja que les sonría a ambos, algo dentro de ella hizo reacción pero no le dio importancia, la prioridad era aquel niño en llanto.

— Tranquilo, salvaremos a tu hermano —habló ella, posando su mano en el hombro de Luffy sorprendiéndose por lo flaco que era. El pequeño alzó la mirada mostrando unos tiernos ojos negros que no se semejaban a los de unos rateros.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó esperanzado— ¿Lo prometes?

— ¡Por supuesto! —El pelirrojo se saco su sombrero para posarlo en la cabeza del niño—, ¡Es una promesa de piratas!

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Cool! —la enorme sonrisa del niño iluminó a Makino, enterneciéndola por el animo del infante.

— Pero primero vamos a limpiar tus heridas —la mujer sujeto sus pequeños brazos mostrando los raspones y cortes, dando una mirada a lo esquelético que estaba, agregó—, y comer un poco si quieres

— ¡Gracias señorita! — El niño salto aferrándose al sombrero de paja que ahora adornaba su cabeza, dando vueltas de felicidad.

Makino sonrió escuchando la risa del niño pero se concentro en el hombre que ahora le ofrecía una mano para levantarse.

— Soy Shanks, ¿Y usted bella dama? —la chica acepto el gesto rodando los ojos ante el pésimo intento de coqueteo.

— Makino —contestó insegura de decir su origen o tomarse muchas libertades con el desconocido.

— Hahaha ¡Makino! ¡Este encuentro es el destino!

En ese momento por extraño que pareciera, ella sabía que eso era verdad.

.

— ¡MAMÁ! LUFFY SE ROBO MI ALMUERZO —un joven de veinte años grito bajando las escaleras.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡FUE SHANKS! —se defendió el acusado de diecisiete años que iba detrás de su hermano, las migajas aun estaban alrededor de su boca, incriminándolo.

— ¡HEY MOCOSOS! ¡NO ME INVOLUCREN EN SUS PELEAS! —un pelirrojo salió de una de las salas continuas golpeando levemente la cabeza de los dos chicos. Se volteo a ella con una enorme sonrisa— Amor ¿Has visto mi súper capa de la suerte para el póquer? Esta noche barreré el piso con Ojos de Halcón

— Seguramente la botó —comentó el chico de veinte despreocupado—. Esa capa olía a mierda, además siempre pierdes todo contra Mihawk

— ¡Shishishi mamá golpeara a Shanks esta noche~!

Makino suspiro negando con la cabeza, jamás desearía que fuera de otra manera.

Con maestría dada por el tiempo saco de la barra una caja de almuerzo para Ace junta una botana para Luffy, y se dirigió al cuarto de escobas donde su esposo borracho dejo su capa negra de la "suerte" la semana pasada.

La tabernera conocía a sus hombres al revés y al derecho, cada una de sus mañas, debilidades y fortalezas. Los tres con historias de sufrimiento que se juntaron a ella para salir a delante; su esposo Akagami Shanks, y sus hijos adoptados Portgaz D. Ace junto a Monkey D. Luffy todos hombres de temer en la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Shanks era profesor de "One piece academy" una colegio para jóvenes con historial violento, en la cual asistían Ace y Luffy. One piece se divide en tres grupos sub-divididos, el gobierno mundial, marines y piratas, siendo el último grupo donde los hombres de su familia gobernaban. Muchas veces vio a sus hijos heridos, más de una vez Ace y Luffy cayeron al hospital pero confiaba en sus habilidades, además...

— ¡Seré el rey de los piratas! —gritó Luffy levantando los puños.

Eso, el tesoro codiciado de One piece, era el poder. Solo uno seria capas de levantarse ante todos, obteniendo el respeto de ser el jefe de los delincuentes o para Luffy, el rey de los piratas. Sonrió ante los ideales de su hijo pequeño, recién estaba en primer año pero ya ha revolucionado gran parte de la academia, mugiwara no Luffy en honor al sombrero de Shanks.

— Cuídense ¿vale? —Beso las mejillas de cada uno ignorando las muecas de vergüenza—, Y no lleguen muy tarde

Los tres sonrieron partiendo a sus rumbos pero antes de que la señora Akagami se concentrara en su trabajo visualizo a su hijo menor, Luffy, que no se había movido de su puesto.

— Luffy, ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó extrañada_—_... ¿Carne?

— ¿Hum? —Makino se desconcertó al ver el estado distraído, mas que eso al ver a su hijo perdido en sus pensamientos. Se apoyo en la barra para ver que pasaba con el más cómodamente.

— Mamá…— Bien, oficialmente Makino se estaba asustando.

— ¿Si?

—….Nada —Termino de decir un poco indeciso, Luffy sonrió con su mueca de firma—, olvídalo ¡Nos vemos luego!

.

— Aquí esta el recibo—dijo entregándole el boleto al repartidor—, ¡Gracias!

Firmando el último vale de carga Makino se dio su lugar a ordenar la mercancía de licores, junto a ella Curly Dadan. Una señora de edad quizás un tanto tosca y mal hablada pero buena persona, era la niñera de Luffy y Ace cuando ella y su marido no podían estar presentes. Dadan fue la primera persona que ayudo a la familia D. a salir adelante.

— Makino ¿Has notado? —musitó después de un rato la anciana pensativa.

— ¿Si?

Dadan se acomodo sobre unas cajas de madera haciendo un espacio a Makino para que se sentara junto a ella. La anciana de cabello anaranjado inhalo una gran bocanada de su cigarrillo.

— Luffy ha estado actuando raro...

_Hay va otra vez…_

Frunció el ceño levemente antes de pensar el ello.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Dadan simplemente la miro antes de apuntar a la puerta del refrigerador industrial que albergaba la comida con el candado totalmente intacto. Makino parpadeo tres veces antes de dirigirse a verificar el congelador donde se suponen que habría una gran cantidad de carne a medio comer, pero la comida estaba en perfecto orden como la había dejado ayer…La realización la golpeo.

Luffy no ha comido…**imposible.**

Al verse sin palabras Dadan se adelanto.

— Debe ser algo muy fuerte para que lo distraiga de su "bocado" nocturno

Respiró profundamente para calmar sus pensamientos. No podía ser problemas con Ace ya que ambos se llevan de maravilla, ni tampoco con sus amigos, recién vio a Zoro ayer compartiendo de lo más normal con su hijo, ¿Una pelea? No…No había escuchado nada, y bien sabia dios que ella era siempre la primera en saber –sus espías nunca fallaban- antes de cualquier confrontación.

— Corrobore esto con Ace —habló Dadan desde su puesto—. El muy idiota no se da cuenta de nada, pero al menos me dijo que no hay exámenes ni peleas por haber

Entonces… ¿Qué podría dar tal cambio en su hijo?, ¿Qué aria a Monkey D. Luffy no probara su "_mechi"_? ¿Qué seria tan fuerte para- Oh…

Tanto Dadan como ella compartieron una cómplice mirada confirmando sus sospechas…

Una chica…

.

.

.

— ¡Naaaaah!

Luffy era demasiado disperso para enfocarse el sexo femenino, era muy –asexuado- inocente para fijarse en los atributos de una mujer, Luffy era tan… _tan Luffy_ para sus cosas que dudaba que fuera eso ¿O si?

Makino aun recordaba el año anterior en Sabaody, un festival que era hecho por toda la comunidad incluyendo a los infames alumnos de One piece. Por supuesto ella puso su puesto con licencia de alcoholes en el centro de todo, pero aun así se daba el tiempo para recorrer lo que el festival Sabaody tenia para ofrecer.

.

_Makino estaba en el tercer puesto de carne perteneciente a uno de los amigos de Luffy, Sanji, cuando escuchó todo el alboroto. Gritos de jóvenes muy diferentes a los usuales de "guerra" que escuchaba a diario, una gran cantidad de gente se agolpo a su lado hasta que lo vio, una chica, alta, __**muy alta**__ de pelo negro largo y atributos esplendidos, bajo la mirada casi sintiendo pena por si misma antes de que los gritos borrachos de su esposo la interrumpiera._

— _Me importa un comino ¡hip! ¡Mi Makino es hooooooooooot~!_

_Suspiro resignada –aunque con una sonrisa- volteando al amigo rubio de su hijo para encontrarlo… ¿Hecho piedra?_

— _¿Sanji-kun? ¿Vivi-san… que le pasa a sanji-kun?_

_Nestafari Vivi una de las mas cercanas amigas mujeres de sus hijos se le acerco con una sonrisa de disculpa._

— _Cayo ante el encanto de Boa Hancock—murmuro apuntando a la muchacha alta—, la capitana de animadoras kuja, es de segundo año en One piece, se dice que vuelve piedra a todos con su belleza. Bueno—pensó un poco para encontrar las palabras adecuadas—…a todos, excepto…_

— _¡LUFFYYYY~~!_

_Su corazón salto por el chillido tan meloso que provino de la chica de pelo negro, la que ahora se escondía detrás de un pilar saludando a su hijo menor, el cual simplemente seguía en su concurso de comer con Chopper y Ussop sin darse cuenta del escándalo._

— _Lu-Luffy ¿Cómo estas?_ _—la voz torpe de la chica fue cortada por la mano de Luffy en señal de "No hablo. Comiendo"_

— _Bueno, Luffy~— insistió otra vez—, tengo entradas para el bufet libre de esta noche, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Makino quedo en un estado de shock, ¿Eso era una cita? Sonaba como una._

— _Heeeeee ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Hammaca! Eres buena persona ¡shishishi!_ _—respondió Luffy sin darse cuenta de las expresiones de las personas a su alrededor._

_¡OH POR DIOS! _

_¡LA PRIMERA CITA DE SU HIJO MENOR! _

_Busco con la mirada a su esposo que también estaba pendiente de lo que a pasado, se miraron fijamente ignorando los "¡Lu-Luffy ha tomado mi mano por 15 vez! ¡Kyaa~! Luffy y yo solos...~" gimoteos de la chica en cuestión. Apretó los sus puños sintiendo que una nueva etapa de su vida como madre se avendría, Luffy estaba creciendo._

— _Hey Ussop ¿Quieres venir?_ _—… ¿Ha?_

— _No creo que esa lo que ella quería, Luffy —intento razonar el narigón._

— _No ahí problema, Hamma-_

— _Hancock —corrigió todo el mundo._

— _¡No le importara! Cierto, ¡Cierto!_ _— Busco el apoyo en la ahora la chica congelada, se volteo a ver a su amigo peli verde que recién despertaba de una siesta— ¡Zorooo~ tu también vienes!_

_No, Luffy aun no crecía. _

_Suspiraron al unimismo los padres agradecidos de la poca madures mental del pelinegro, Makino retomo su brocheta de carne ignorando la calidez de sentir que tenia a su "bebe" más tiempo con ella._

Después de ese incidente la familia D. había asumido que Luffy –noble, social, idiota, comelón, y pandillero- D. Monkey no era material para el amor,

…

¿Cierto?

.

* * *

.

**Hi~, aquí presentándome con un nuevo fics LuNa, es el primero que hago de One Piece, espero que halla salido coherente, además esta pareja es tan adorable –Luffy es adorable- que tenia que hacerlo. Me he fijado que en cada LuNa que leo siempre comienza con el drama familiar de Nami, pues quise hacer algo diferente, además la familia D es hilarante.**

**Siempre toman a Ace como un libertino que ha tenido muchas novias, yo creo con lo antisocial y lo torpe (con Makino) que era seguramente no es alguien que tome el "amor" como tema de importancia, y en el universo de One piece el gasta mas tiempo en patear traseros, comer y dormir. Así que ponerlo de "**_**tranquilo Luffy, ven a pedir consejos al gurú**_**" es medio OCC, ¿O no?**

**Garp aparecerá pronto junto a Dragon y Sabo.**

**¿Esta bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Lo continuo? ¡Pues comenten!**

**.**

**.**

**¡Review!**


	2. Malas interpretaciones

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Eiichirō Oda

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Ve como familia D. le hace frente al primer amor del más pequeño –y asexuado- de sus hijos, LuNa MakinoXshanks y otros. AU

.

**Un problema Familiar**

_Capitulo II. Malas interpretaciones_

.

Ace caminaba ajeno a su entorno. Hoy solo se ha dormido una vez en el mercado, por ende, no tenia tantas explicaciones que dar, ni despertar por los intentos de reanimación de los paramédicos que han sido llamados por la gente histérica. Rió en voz alta, ¿Acaso nunca han visto a alguien con narcolepcia? Era de lo más normal en su familia.

Ya iba a girar a la izquierda para llegar a su apartamento cuando un manchón naranja y rojo llamó su atención.

El tiempo se detuvo. Las compras se le resbalaron de las manos.

Una naranja rodó por el suelo.

— Estoy alucinando…—declaró.

Respiro profundamente retomando el fruto caído e ignorar todo lo posible de la –escalofriante- escena de amor juvenil que tenia enfrente. No había forma de que Luffy, SU Luffy estuviera abrasando a una joven peli naranja y ojos rojizos, que él pusiera su sombrero-tesoro sobre su cabeza y…

_**¡OHMYGOD!**_

¿Eso…? ¿Eso era un beso?

Ace se desmayo.

.

— ¿Un doctor? ¡Busquen un doctor! —Despertó por un chillido conocido, parpadeo para poder enfocar mejor la imagen.

— Tranquilo Chopper seguro esta durmiendo —la voz de un manchón verde la reconoció como Ronronea Zoro, el mejor amigo de su hermano menor.

— Eh…Zoro— balbuceo nervioso Ussop—…Él casi no respira

— ¡Geh! ¿Dónde esta el vodka?—Zoro poso su mano sobre su corazón en una clara broma—, Hagamos un minuto de silencio por Ace, puño de fuego

— ¡Amen! —orarón todos.

_"Esos bastardos_…" pensó el joven de 20 años acostumbrándose a la luz. Lo primero que enfoco bien fue a reno que habla, Bien… Todo normal, lo siguiente fue a un adolescente con cabeza de marimo y a un sujeto con la nariz anormalmente larga.

— ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? —escupió la pregunta.

Chopper no reprimió el suspiro de alivio mientras ayudaba a levantarse al recién consiente Ace.

— Eso quiero saber yo, casi me caigo con tu cuerpo todo tirándote en medio de la calle —replicó Zoro acompañado de un golpe en la coronilla que fue devuelto de inmediato empezando una pelea callejera.

—De hecho, Ace-san—interrumpió Ussop—, casi te pasa por encima un auto, deberías tener cuidado donde te duermes la próxima vez

— ¡NO ESTABA DORMIDO! — Ace gritó—…Estaba... —se rasco la nuca en búsqueda de sus recuerdos, pero nada, sin embargo podía jurar que esto no era causa de la narcolepsia, ladeo la cabeza buscando cualquier indicio de lo que había pasado ignorando deliberadamente a Zoro y sus bromas hasta que su mirada se poso en la calle próxima, casi podía jurar que algo faltaba en esa imagen, casi…

— No tengo idea —concluyó.

Ussop simplemente se rindió, siendo el hermano de su mejor amigo, sabía que no hay que rondar mucho por los temas complicados y tienden a olvidar fácilmente, estuvo apunto de detener la pelea entre Zoro y Ace pero un pitido resonó de su bolsillo.

_De: ¡Ultimate-pirate-King! 13:43_

_No voy a la reunión ¡Dile a Sanji que guarde mi comida! (¡NO COMAN MI CARNE, CABRONES!)_

_Ordenes de capitán :P_

— Luffy dice que no viene hoy al Sunny…— murmuró el narigón antes de sonreír a sabiendas. Compartió una mirada cómplice con los demás miembros de la pandilla antes de reír sugestivamente, dejando colgado al mayor.

Ace levanto una ceja (en realidad las dos, Ace no puede levantar solo una ceja aunque lo intentara) tratando de descifrar los murmullos que inclusive Zoro daba.

— Perdimos a Luffy…—dijo Ussop riéndose de la situación.

— Pobre Sanji— comentó Chopper con lastima—…Hizo de todo para que esto no sucediera

— Jejeje— Zoro rió maléficamente—…Hoy me revolcare en las lagrimas de ero-Cook, bien hecho capitán— aprobó a Luffy con una sonrisa, sin embargo esa mueca titubeo al reflexionar algo—. Aunque aun me pregunto como le gusta tanto la bruja

— ¿De qué están hablando? —intento pronunciarse lo más amenazante posible para solo ser ignorando de nuevo. Bufo por lo bajo, echaba de menos los días donde con solo con una mirada hacia hacer pipi a sus enemigos, sin duda la locura de Luffy a destruido su imagen.

Carraspeo su garganta para por fin llamar la atención de los tres idiotas amigos de su hermano.

Uh…decidió no haberlo hecho

La sonrisa sádica se extendió por las caras de los pandilleros, con los ojos ensombrecidos y un brillo maléfico a su alrededor, Ace trago duro.

— Kukuku ¿Quieres saber Ace-san….?

— No Ussop, deja que él lo averigüe por si mismo— interrumpió Zoro—… Quiero ver su cara deformada por el terror…

— Aun recuerdo cuando Zoro lo vio— rememoró el reno inocentemente—… Se encerró en su habitación sin comida ni agua por dos días

— ¡Hey Chopper! ¡No tenias porque contar eso!

Ace hace una pausa para apreciar la información. Con las bolsas olvidadas del mercado agolpadas a un lado, su mente en blanco con una conmoción cerebral por el porrazo que seguro que se había dado, un leve caso de amnesia y finalmente un reno siendo estrangulado por un espadachín colérico por una revelación que aun no entendía.

Ussop puso su mano amigable en su hombro. Ace entendía que era él único razonable, pero cuando observaba esa sonrisa maliciosa, el brillo maligno en sus ojos... Sabía que estaba planeando algo el desgraciado.

.

— Así que…—empezó el rubio— ¿Me sacaste de mi cita para _esto_?

— No te saque—se defendió Ace—. Arrastre a tu novia aquí también ¿Verdad, Robin?

— Jujuju, muy cierto Ace-kun—respondió la aludida muy divertida por toda la situación.

Ace termino sus comprar (después de un regaño de su madre y una patada voladora de –la vieja agresiva- Dadan por llegar tarde) y se encerró en su habitación.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, podía sentir que algo malo se aproximaba y para situaciones extremas, medidas extremas.

Primero llamar a Sabo.

Sabo era el tercer hermano, y primer mejor amigo de Ace, desde incluso antes de estar en una familia, Sabo correteaba con él y Luffy por los basureros, robando comida para sobrevivir. Se mantenían relativamente bien hasta que la familia real de Sabo intervino, venga a saber que el rubio sin un diente en realidad era rico, aun así todos los lazos de amistad no se cortaron, miles de recuerdos sombríos estaban compartidos entre los hermanos D y él, si algo de se debía solucionar que sea entre ellos.

¡Ah! Y su novia...

El pecoso entrecerró los ojos mirando despectivamente al rubio -…_pinche monopolizado cursi ero-enamorado…_- para luego encogerse de hombros.

Nico Robin, la dominatrix pasiva que era amiga cercana de Luffy. Ace aun recordaba como en un arranque de ira silencioso aplasto las bolas de Franky, se estremeció, Robin era una inadaptada con ideas anti-sistema, al igual que Sabo, la pareja revolucionaria perfecta.

— Bonita casa del árbol…—comentó ella divertida.

— ¡Calla! — Sonrojo— Y… no es una casa del árbol— sonrojo más intenso—…Es un barco pirata…

— Jujuju

Sabo sonrió, por mucho que le gustara ver a su novia torturar a su hermano-amigo, debía ir al punto, no era normal que Ace lo citara en su antiguo hogar de infancia, las imágenes del pasado juntos estaban plasmadas en las paredes ya sean por los tres tazas de sake colgadas, o el timón improvisado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Miró hacia ambos lados notando la ausencia de uno de sus hermanos— ¿Por qué Luffy no esta aquí?

— Es por eso mismo—Ace se movió más cerca de ellos con el aspecto de alguien que va a contar un terrible secreto—, Luffy esta actuando…raro

Sabo parpadeo como la sonrisa de Robin se convertía en una línea sombría.

— Llega tarde a casa, no se roba mi almuerzo, se levanta por si solo, ¡Y temprano! —un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ace y Sabo— Además…La otra mañana—tomo un tiempo para que sus palabras sean aun más tétricas—…Me pregunto de cómo se veía

—…Eso esta mal, bro— Sabo dio palmaditas en la espalda del pelinegro que fruncía en seño (y ambos aguantando gemidos porque los machos no gimen)

— Makino esta paranoica—suspiro recordando los arrebatos de su madre—, piensa que entro a las drogas

— Ug…—Sabo hizo una mueca imaginándoselo— ¿Y el Sr. Shanks?

— Dice que es un trauma provocado por los puños de amor del abuelo

Sudor frio recorrió la frente de Sabo cuando recordó al monstruo llamado Garp D. Monkey.

— Yo creo que algo más—Concluyó Ace con un tono misterioso—…algo más profundo que las pesadillas de la inscripción forzosa al ejército —acerco su bolso de cebra verde—. Hoy revise la mochila de Luffy y en medio de toda la basura encontré esto.

Un libro, de solo 100 paginas tapa roja con letras doradas que decían "_50 consejos del Dr. Ivankov_"; la foto del susodicho estaba dibujada en la portada.

Sabo perdió el aliento.

— ¿Tú crees que...? —Pregunto el rubio imaginando lo peor.

— Si —susurro al ver que su amigo pensaba lo mismo—… nuestro hermano se volvió un Okama.

.

**Lo capítulos son contados por la familia de Luffy (POV) así que supongo que el próximo es de Sabo o Grap (la genialidad de Shanks queda para el final), este es un fics corto, pero si queda lo suficientemente bien are un epilogo contado por Nami y Luffy. **

**Quiero que hagan un alcance, los personajes tienen la apariencia de post time skip (2D3Y) pero solo tienen la edad del pre time skip, ¿comprenden? Ósea Nami tiene el pelo largo con 17 años, Zoro la cicatriz, Ussop los músculos, etc. Piensen que los personajes estaban alrededor de los 15 cuando inicio su aventura.**

**Gracias por las alertas y favoritos y a "**_**Creao, Sungmi-chan, sebas li 2496, Tania"**_** por los Review, eso me hace feliz, y me da ánimos para continuar, pero si quieren que siga y publique mas rápido solo ¡Sigue los puntitos! Y…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Review!**


End file.
